Real Reason
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: While House is recovering from being shot Cameron and Cuddy have some fun in the Dean of Medicine's office Cameron/Cuddy Femslash


Okay so this is my first House fic so be nice! :-) And please leave comments!! :-P

* * *

My boss who usually seemed to know everything had been incredibly wrong in his assumption. I had not refused his offer for a drink for the reasons he believed, I had refused because I honestly was not interested and it was not because he was healthy, he was far from healthy. It was because of Lisa, that I turned his offer down. I was glad that House had been recovering over the summer because had he not been, he would most likely have knowledge of my relationship with Lisa.

During the time that Gregory House had been away, I had been in charge of the department. Lisa had put me in that place with the belief that if I were in charge the paperwork might actually get done. She had been correct in her assumption I always took the extra time needed to fill out the paperwork from our cases. Forman had done his part with the paperwork when he had been the department head, after Chase had killed that woman, but he had been trying to prove that he could do things better than House. I had taken the time to do the job, because I wanted it to be done in an orderly manner. The feelings I held towards taking care of paperwork had led me to the relationship I now shared with Lisa.

I recalled the night our relationship had begun as though it had happened yesterday. My night had been spent placing my signature on what had seemed like a hundred lines, but in reality I knew that it had been less than that. The moment I had finished placing my John Hancock on every line needed and reviewing the file I had left, to place it on the Dean of Medicine's desk. The sight I had found when I open the door had not been one I had anticipated. I was prepared to come across a darkened office, empty of humans, but what I found instead was the dim light of a desk lamp and the Dean of Medicine was sitting in the chair behind the desk. Her skirt was lifted, her panties were off to one side and her fingers were dancing a quick paced dance, moving in and out in rhythm. The sight of her made me drop the file, the pages from within slid out and she looked up at me, her eyes were glazed with desire. Desire filled my own eyes as she continued to touch herself and I heard my name fall from her lips, "Allison," An indescribable feeling washed over me as I heard my name, and my gaze continued to be fixated on her quick paced fingers.

There was a wetness that filled my panties as I continued to watch her. I was filled with this desire and need to touch her as her motions continued. My legs somehow managed to move me closer to her beautiful form, and I was standing before her in an instant. I quickly dropped to my knees and looked up at her softly, her eyes were still glazed over with desire, but that time I looked up there was something else that was noticeable, but I did not know what it was. I pulled her down to me and grasped her lips in a searing kiss, and I found that she tasted so very sweet, almost like fresh fruit. Our kiss continued as she fell onto me and I wrapped my arms around her. We were lying on the floor kissing when I decided to dip my fingers into her wet heat. She groaned as I ran my fingers along her velvety walls, obviously giving her more pleasure than she had been able to give herself. I enjoyed the sound of her deep throaty groans as I pleasured her, it felt as though she was provoking me into ripping her panties off. The moment I tore the fabric I decided to place her back in the chair so I could have easier access to her glistening wet pussy.

I lifted her fallen skirt back up and moved myself closer to her warmth and I smiled when she moaned. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating I felt my breath hitch for a moment before I closed the distance between her clit and my lips. I took the swollen muscle between my lips and suckled at it gently and my ears were graced with the beautiful sound of my name on Lisa's lips. Being so intimate with her felt so right and I continued suckling at her for a few more seconds before allowing my tongue to delve into her warmth. My tongue traced over the patterns my fingers had made earlier only now her groans were louder than ever, and I knew she was close. She wanted me to be closer to her, but I was not about to give her what she wanted and I slid my tongue out of her heat. She groaned in displeasure, but in the next moment I allowed my lips to surround her clit once again and then I gave her a shock, by slipping my tongue back into her wet heat. One soft lick at her velvety walls and she came over the edge, screaming my name as I licked up her warm fluids.

She was in my arms after a few moments and I kissed her lips softly, allowing her to taste her sweetness on my lips. She laid her head on my chest and I brushed her hair away softly and she smiled. I had never thought of Lisa in such a sexual way before, because she was the Dean of Medicine, but now having her like this, I wished I had done this sooner. She was about to fall asleep in my arms on the floor of her office, but then she lifted herself up and I could tell that what had just happened between us had sunk in. Her eyes were bulging in shock and I pulled her back down to me whispering soothing words to calm her. We laid there for a few minutes before I lifted her up and placed her back into the chair and picked myself up as well. I had walked over to the file that I had previously dropped and picked it up and placed it on her desk.

That night had been the beginning of our relationship together and I still smiled at the memory. House had no idea that Lisa and I were involved in such a hot relationship and that that was the real reason I had turned down his drink proposal. Gregory House would eventually realize that Lisa and I were sleeping together, but I know that we could both wait for the moment he realized that I had turned him down because of Lisa Cuddy. He would probably kick himself in the ass for missing that one too.


End file.
